


Someone's in the Kitchen with Spencer

by FeverWildeHopps



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Holding Hands, Late Night Conversations, OC Story, Pre-Relationship, Relationship Advice, Sleepovers, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 08:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17763617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeverWildeHopps/pseuds/FeverWildeHopps
Summary: At a young age, Spencer Vampine is falling in love with his best friend. He knows the responsibility of a relationship is too serious for the two of them to handle at the time and Waverly would definitely decide to wait. Only, he hasn't figured out how he's going to wait..





	Someone's in the Kitchen with Spencer

In Waverly's sleepy world, she rested perfectly at peace amongst all the pillows and comforters and blankets laid about the living room floor (having abandoned the ruins of a couch fort) and nothing but maybe being drowsed by cold water could possibly have woken her up. What occurred in the feverish theatrics of whimsy that enchanted her dreams were anybody's guess.

Spencer, on the other hand, could not have found himself further from the bliss of sleep and frankly, couldn't have felt more pathetic either. Sure, a sleepover with his best friend sounded like a blast, though Spencer knew all the while he'd contemplate a a predicament that had overwhelmed both his heart and mind; possessing all his thoughts and even more so once nighttime silenced his and Waverly's playful, distracting shenanigans. Coming to terms with where the night would leave him, Spencer nevertheless accepted her invitation, because heck if he ever said no to Waverly.

So there he sat, huddled into himself on the pillow-infested floor, tail curled around his legs, soaking his arms with weepy, frustrated tears..

_

Up in the master bedroom, Nick gave into his nagging nocturnal nature and slithered out of bed to get a midnight drink. Heating up a slice of blueberry pie from earlier also spiked a little encouragement.

Swiftly making his way downstairs and before departing into the kitchen, Nick stole a glance at the campsite Waverly and Spencer set up for bedtime. He noted his daughter crashed-out in slumber, the games and excitement of the evening leaving her spent, but seeing her little friend cradled into himself and whimpering had Nick blinking a couple times.

With his night-vision, Nick saw the bat-eared fox softly look up at him; his miserable expression was practically crying out for help.

Nick was just as close a friend to Spencer as Waverly was, and seeing the kit distressed was nothing new to him (he often confided internal and external problems into the older fox); Nick gently motioned for his little buddy to follow him into the kitchen.

When Spencer entered the kitchen area Nick offered a reassuring smile and a washcloth from off the oven handle to dry his tears with, then opened the fridge.

"Blueberry pie?"

Spencer nodded.

"Beer?"

Spencer huffed humorously, knowing Mr. Wilde was kidding, and a faint grin tugged at his mouth. "Milk, please."

Nick nodded, closed the fridge, heated the pie, set the slices on plates Spencer had laid on the table, and generously poured milk for the both of them.

"So, what's eating you, Pal?" Nick began after some moments of pie and silence.

Spencer only replied with silence; he was the quiet type and Nick was familiar with that.

"Is it about anything at home?"

A slight shift of the head.

"Is it about your dad?"

The same shift.

"... Is it about Waverly?"

Spencer's shoulders dropped. "Uh huh"

"Was it something she did?"

"She didn't do anything wrong."

"How come you're upset?"

"I just... I can't figure.. anything out."

"Let it out, Spence."

Spencer knew with all his heart he could tell Mr. Wilde anything, and the more he thought about it, this was exactly the mammal who could help him out with the besetting angst that tortured him day in and day out. And yet, Mr. Wilde was probably the scariest person to share his plight with -right after Waverly. Amidst the risks, he deeply felt he needed to tell Nick what was making him anxious. Nick would make everything better; he closed his eyes, took in a calming breath, easing his panic, and laid both paws on the tabletop.

"I um... I.. love her."

Nick's eyes widened. Spencer kept his gaze locked stiffly and solely on his hands, but Nick relaxed back in the chair.

"You, like her? Like like her?"

Spencer shakily glanced this way and that as his tail thumped against the legs of his chair.

"You have a crushy-wushy on her?"

Freaking Nick was teasing him now.

But that was better than being mad at him?

"Spencer and Wavy sitting in a tree~"

"Shhhh!! What if she hears you?!" He violently shushed, flailing his hands around to cut Nick off.

"Oh puh-leeze, only drowsing that girl with cold water could possibly wake her up."

"Well what do I do then?! Mr. Wilde, I'm losing my mind! Why did this happen to me NOW?! She and I are super young and stuff and, and, why couldn't I have fallen in love later when we're older and ready to consider, like, relationships because.. cuz I know she isn't interested in that sort of thing right now and I'm gonna wait years and years for her while keeping my feh... feelings on the down-low but, what about her? I don't want to get in the way of her future but if.. what if Waverly falls for somebody other than me? She's amazing and somebody's gonna love her and she's gonna love him right back! What do I do if some mammal ends up with this beautiful hybrid and it's not me?!

... did I just say all of that out loud.."

"Ohh... you've got it bad."

During his rant, Spencer rose from the table and frantically paced about the kitchen. He stood near the counter now with Nick just barely in his peripheral. Completely out of steam, the young bat-eared fox clutched his arms, hugging himself, and lowered his head. His tail ceased whipping with nerves and laid slack on the tile as if it had never ever moved in its life.

"I want more than everything to tell Waverly how I feel about her, but I can't. Not now. And bottling up my feelings isn't an option. What...am I supposed to do?"

Nick ambled over to Spencer, put his hand on his shoulder, and turned the kid to face him.

"Listen buddy, everything is going to be okay. I'm here to help you deal with what you're feeling. I was exactly the same way when I realized I was in love with Judy," Nick smiled at the thought, "I just played it cool, and, tried to be as lovable as I could be. She did the rest."

"What if Waverly doesn't want me?"

"Hah, Waverly adores you. You're already her best friend and I believe you could win her heart if you tried."

"How do I do that if I can't tell her I love her?"

"That, my clueless friend, is the fun part! Until you're ready to ask her out you need to do something that's even more important than telling Waverly you love her, you ready for this... Show her you love her."

Spencer thought for a moment. His heart rate was settling down from earlier. "... Like as in, take her to our favorite places, and take pictures with her, and write for her, and... be there for her?"

"There you go, see how easy that is?"

Spencer made a bashful smile. "Can I hold her hand?"

"Well well, look at you pulling out all the stops! You can try that."

For the first time in a long time Spencer could breathe again, but after taking in a yawn, he couldn't keep his eyes open for much longer.

"Thanks Mr. Wilde. If the answer is as simple as letting her know I care, and not letting her forget it, then... we're going to be okay. I'm gonna go to sleep now."

"You sure we've done enough for tonight?"

"Mhm. We're good."

"Okay, no more tears now, bud,." Nick playfully tussled Spencer's beanie. "why do you sleep in this?"

"Hmhm, Goodnight, and thanks for the pie."

"Any time."

_

After Nick disappeared back upstairs Spencer tip-toed over to the living room and cuddled up with the pillows littering the floor. His night-vision granted him the sweet sight of his sleeping hybrid friend. Waverly's long eyelashes fluttered, her purple nose twitched, and Spencer already couldn't wait to hear her reminisce about what she dreamed to him.

Initially Waverly fell asleep with her back facing Spencer, but she'd shifted around and her hand laid limp out in front her; just begging to be held.

Spencer took her paw in his.

_

Waverly Wilde was an early riser and this morning she had 'slept in' until 8:30am, so her body gently welcomed consciousness.

Her foggy vision followed an unfamiliar sensation down her arm until focusing on her right paw encased in Spencer's left.

The curious sentiment gave Waverly her first smile of the day.

She scooted closer to Spencer without breaking their connection then on tugged his arm.

No reaction.

She tugged again.

He didn't let go.

She went for a third tug when Spencer tugged back.

"Hey! Are you ready to wake up??" she teased.

Without opening his eyes, Spencer grinned and swiftly pulled Waverly into an awkward but sweet hug.

  
"Nope."

**Author's Note:**

> This story highlights my fan oc, a bat-eared fox named Spencer Vampine, and my WildeHopps fan child Waverly Wilde. More info about the individual characters and their developing friends-to-lovers relationship can be found on my tumblr (feverwildehopps) though I can also answer questions in the comments.
> 
> Also, this was one of the first stories I ever wrote on like... the Internet... lmk what you think, fam


End file.
